


Daniel

by couch_rock



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, chappie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/couch_rock/pseuds/couch_rock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young, robotic engineer, Phil Lester-the man behind the robocops-has been coming up with a new project. And his boss-Mrs. Frensa-does not think non-organic consiousness is inventable. But what happens when one of the test drones-drone #099-is due to being deconstructed, and Phil creates this artifical intelligence and has a plan for drone #099. And what happens when the people who try to kidnap him the day of drone #009's metaphorical birth into this world, become his family. <br/>(Watch Chappie before this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Shots fired, screaming. That's all a drone hears in their metal life. They don't have a single thought, not one original thing about them. They fought until their battery ran out, and when it did, they would die. They could easily be replaced. No one cared.

"Send in drones o-ninety-one to o-hundred-twenty-one" Drone #099 starts to walk with the other drones, gun in hand. They were busting a drug-and dog fighting-rig, and there were supposed go all out because of the amount of weapons they aquired. Drone #099 feels nothing as they shoot men and women dressed in baggy-colorful-clothes. He feels nothing, no emotion. He knows nothing of what will happen when he meets his creator in the near future. 

"Phil congrats onthe aniversary!" Linda says and pats him on the shoulder-knowing she wants him in her bedroom but being gay was what was stopping her from roofieing him. Everyone is clapping and smiling at him, his robocops have been around for at least 5 years now. And since his invention, there are now cyborgs, who look just like people. And Phil smiles at the thought of every being like that, invincible-incredible. But he knows that he is just a scrawny wimp that everyone really doesn't care about. 

When everyone disbanded from around him he feels his smile fade. 'No one cares.' He mumbles to himself and puts his pen to his mouth and starts to type into his computer programs. "So I have to move the hydrolics and Neurolics to the...to the-" He huffs and sighs at himself. He would never figure it out. And he was mad at himself for being a little above average. People only like him for being smart. And he knew it. 

Life is cruel, but beautiful.


	2. A+B+O+F=Artificial Intelligence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when someone creates artificial intelligence?

Phil opens his apartment door, welcomed by his friend-Lion-he smiles. "So Phil how was your day?" The robotic voice asks, as usual. "Good, as usual." He says and spins in his desk chair. When he starts to work on his project, he feels himself drift. "Lion can I have a coffee?" He asks, turning to the small lion shaped robot. "Okay Phil." It turns around and rolls towards the coffee machine in the corner of the room. The robot then made coffee, with sugar and cream added. It then rolled over the Phil again-handing the mug to him-he takes it and says a quick, "Thanks Lion" and continued to his work. When he loads his final try at this project, no error occurred. And Phil jumped out of his chair and starts to finally unwind, he did it! He created artificial intelligence. He starts to happily dance around the room, holding the small robot in his hands. "Lion I did it! I did it!" He exclaims happily. Artificial intelligence has been created and the creator was Philip Michael Lester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!


End file.
